


Red Hot Contest! Sober Finish!

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tabitha is nonbinary, Team Aqua (Pokemon), Team Magma (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Team Aqua aren't the only free spirits as Matt finds out completely by accidentThe finish isn't exactly what you'd expect from a rival however-(I never did contents in Pok'emon soooooo umm… I'll base it off the show…..)
Relationships: Homura | Tabitha/Ushio | Matt
Kudos: 3





	Red Hot Contest! Sober Finish!

"Tabiti, contestant, Tabiti, please be ready to come to the arena in five minutes." A call went off overhead of the Aqua Admin as he blatantly walked inside the Contest Hall.

This wasn't his first Contest viewing, and if he kept quiet and still and DIDN'T try joining the Contest battles, he could watch with the rest undisturbed and include this one on his small but growing list of Contests he had been able to catch. 

He was after all, other than an 'Evil' Team Admin, a sweetheart but no one would outright tell him so!

His gushing over the Contestants Pok'emon and how great they looked or how AWESOME they battled and how amazing they did really did help his case for being 'Evil', especially when Pok'emon known to burn or stick strangers happily let the large man pet them right off the bat first meeting.

His booming voice within the stands turned into the softest and most sweetest for someone of his stature. 

So when that name filtered through his ears, the Admin named Matt looked up in surprise then blinked his Sapphire eyes as the wheels turned.

Only one other person he knew had even a name remotely close to one like that-Tabitha!

HIS Tabitha!

HIS little Makuhita Man!

The Lead Admin of the rival Team, Team Magma!

And by all odds, surprise, surprise, shortly after the name came the very Tabiti themselves dressed discreetly to hide who they were, with their hair combed back only to fail the fluff of bangs upon their front, three strands pointed upwards in a flared fashion. 

To their side was a beautiful Camerupt, one Caramel if Matt remembered!

His blood pressure ROCKETED upon memory of his side side battle with the Lead Admin and now seeing them again, in a Contest of all places almost made him combust and send him over only-

"Excuse me.. Aqua Admin Matt.. Sir.. Remember our agreement?"

It was a Judge. 

A small Nurse Joy.

Sweetheart. Timid. Bravest to approach Matt.

Matt smiled shyly and scratched the back of his blue painted head, blushing, "Ohoho, sorry Ma'am, I know that one, was super excited to wish'em luck~"

"The agreement ~" He was reminded and he nodded smiling.

"Of course. " And to show his understanding, he went to find a front row seat-Not hard once again being an 'Evil' Team Admin and all!

Everyone gave him a wide range of any seat and so front seat he got, right before Tabitha-Tabiti~

They were first with Caramel!

Before a promising new start it seemed, so Tabby Cat was a regular?

Matt beamed!

"Mr. Yaka and his partner Limber the Combusken will be taking on our reigning champions Tabiti and their partner, Caramel the Camerupt!"

Tabitha gave a kind bow towards the young start as did Caramel, the two did one back.

The crowd went silent but the stands VIBRATED!

Why hadn't Matt seen Tabitha out here before?

"Excuse me?" He asked someone behind himself.

Once assured he had their attention he pointed out Tabitha and asked his question plainly as the Contests got into the battle ready stances for the Judges, "Why's Tabitha not been in any other Contest beforehand?"

"You mean Tabiti?"

During the explanation, Matt watched the young start call out his partner who gave a flourish of flames with a front wards front kick-

"Because they're undefeated! But also-"

He next watched Tabitha and Caramel!

"Tabiti is a Teacher!"

Caramel in a show of her ground typing smashed the ground then let herself be thrown into place before Limber, a small dust cloud bellowing out from under her form.

'Tabitha is a teacher?'

"Let the match begin!"

"Limber and Yaka make the first move please, I implore you to share with me and my partner your strength!" Tabitha announced and without a second offer, Yaka thrust out his hand and called out, voice proud, "Limber, Sizzle Kick!"

The Fire Fighting Pok'emon went right for the others Pok'emon with a foot coated in coal sizzling feet.

The only thing it did though, was singe the top head fur when Caramel lowered her head in a simple little bob.

Yaka and Limber blinked whilst Tabitha gently pat out the mark and smiled unimpressed. 

"I implore you to take another shot, please. That couldn't possibly be it, right Caramel?" Tabitha asked and in return, their Pok'emon whined before pawing the floor lightly. 

"Whatever you say!"

Unaware of the meter that now showed more than just health states, Yaka smirked and called out, Tabitha still beside their Pok'emon when this move was made, "Roasted Chicken!" And in a rather comical way, Limber set himself on fire, causing a burn status and shot himself at both Pok'emon and Master!

"TABITHA!" Matt screamed out only to be pulled down by five watchers, the one who answered him in slow motion like pointing out it all take its course. 

Indeed, like time slowed, Tabitha, unimpressed, even BORED, opened their lidded orbs finally to match the burning bird Pok'emon coming for them, a smirk that shot daggers and laughter free slowly stood up from Caramel who in said slow motion took on the full brunt of the attack, Tabitha only being blasted by a breeze that blew their hair backwards.

Yaka's Pok'emon, flat upon the Camerupts thick side slowly fell backwards then shook himself back to life and scratched his head in disbelief only to sweat along with his Master as he found Carmel's Masters eyes finally open and upon him!

"Foolish move! Not only do you now have a status that lowers your partner's health every turn, Caramel is part Fire, but also-" Their voice dropped and their eyes shot to Yaka who gulped as Camerupts ability got activated, "You set off Carmel's hidden ability, mind telling me what that might be?"

Combusken seemed to know but with his burn was slower at moving and had to watch in terror as Camerupt in her new rage rose up, hot lava plumes escaping her volcanic back, ready to end it like that.

But-

"Good girl~"

Both Pok'emon and Master stared in mute confusion as without even a single attack, Caramel calmed just like that.

With a muzzle kiss, Tabitha whispered something into their Pok'emons shaggy ear and with a collective snort and approached her rival opponent.

The two stared each other down for a solid minute until with a shake of its head, Caramel released a berry from its shaggy well groomed fur.

It was a blueish berry, like that of a raspberry.

A Rawst Berry!

"The match has been decided, Tabiti is finished."

"WAIT! How.. I.. They didn't even attack!"

Almost like a whip, Tabitha snapped back around and snarled coldly, something everyone had been waiting for during this whole thing it seemed to Matt as everyone in their seats edged a bit closer, "You'd rather have your partner Pok'emon PUMMELED to the ground, weakened by a status condition by a Pok'emon who's hidden ability was triggered?"

"Anger Point, A Pokémon is angered when it takes a critical hit, and that maxes its Attack stat. In-Depth Effect you foolish child: It's an ability that Increases the Attack to maximum level upon taking a critical hit! Upon sight of you mindlessly attack whilst I was still on the field as I was tending to my SMOLDERING partner, Caramel took the full hit herself, protecting me and it set off her Anger Point!"

"I.. I mean.."

"Be happy I chose not to pummel your partner to prove a point to YOU for that little stunt, CHILD! But it seems he's not to blame for being failed by a thoughtless Master!"

"Your disqualified, Mr. Yaka, for attacking whilst a person was on the field." The lead Judge spoke up just as Tabitha helped up Limber and set him towards his Master.

"I apologize FOR Mr. Yaka, Limber, but even though he seems incapable of taking care of you, you seem still willing to go with him."

The middle stage Pok'emon nodded and began walking back towards his pale faced Master then called proudly, "Com Busken~"

Tabitha gave a low chuckle, eyes lidded once more and nodded before turning again, back to their own Pok'emon, voice soft and caring, "Now I must attend to MY friend here and treat her for her brave act. I hope you learned something child. Maybe one day you can look back on this and-"

"I'm sorry.."

"Ahya?"

Camerupt snorted softly and looked too as Mr. Yaka approached the two of them, his Pok'emon close and heard him repeat, "I'm very sorry, Tabiti, and to you, Caramel.. I just wanted to win, to show you how well I could do that I for went anything to do so.. My friends well being, a person's safety.. Even forgetting about abilities and types.."

His Pok'emon nudged his side and smiled.

Yaka smiled back and gave him a hug before looking to both Tabitha and Caramel and finished, head lowered in respect, "It will take a while but I learned today that I'm fighting WITH Limber.. He's my friend, I shouldn't just throw him out there and expect him to win, to know what to do-He needs me beside him, on the other end to help, to know what he needs to do.."

"Thank you, both of you for this chance.. And again, I'm sorry, not just to you and Caramel now, but to you Limber.."

Limber gave a loud and proud call and flashed him a 'thumbs up' to which Yaka smiled and gave one back.

Tabitha meanwhile stayed silent until the end and finally started, smiling at the two in a genuine manner, "Seems my teaching wasn't wasted after all! I'm glad. I expect you to KEEP this lesson and work on it, Mr. Yaka, and keep him in line Limber, alright?"

" Com Busken~"

-

"You have a fried chicken print on your fur sweetheart!" Matt heard Tabitha before he found them saying.

Then their Pok'emons low playful bellow.

"Thank you for saving me, Mel~" He heard before he let himself be known, watching Tabitha press their face to Caramels, their eyes locked.

"I'm forever grateful to have you as my partner and friend!"

"Camerupt~"

He couldn't stand it anymore! He was buzzing with excitement!

"Little Makuhita man! That was outstanding!" He said as he came from behind the wall of the Contests room.

"Ayhaha! BRUTE!"

"Camerupt~" Caramel snorted happily upon sight of Matt, Tabitha deadpanned unhappily back at her, "Who's side are you on?" Only to get Matt's large gloved hand patting the camel like Pok'emons snout warmly and a pleasant whiny from the other.

"I didn't know you were a teacher, bro!"

"Why are you even here?" Tabitha asked, cheeks puffed up like a Jigglypuffs when everyone was found asleep.

"Tabby Cat, it's a place FILLED with Pok'emon! There's battling and I even get to pet the little Mon's! How could I NOT check out such a place? I was finally stationed to a place where Contests were held and viola, here I am! As well as you~"

"The JOY I feel-"

"That was some intense match!"

"Not really-" Tabitha spoke on without much emotion as they brushed Caramel who rested her head within Matt's hands.

"I try not to make it too much anyway."

"Why?"

The battles HE'D seen were blood pumping! It was one of the reasons for the agreement ~

He had ran down twice to join in!!!

"Because, I'd much rather teach them then beat them!"

Matt blinked slowly, recalling the rush of battle he had with Tabitha to what he'd seen today.

The Tabitha then to now were completely different.

Tabitha now looked so calm, happy, at peace.

"My Grunts flock to me, always looking for me, seeing ME as their kind of Leader.." Matt heard them confess and so stayed completely silent.

This was Tabby Tabby time!

Tabby Tabby time was rare.

Tabby Tabby time was-Well, he never HAD Tabby Tabby time!

He would keep this to himself and never utter a single word!

This confession Tabitha was sharing as they sat in such inner blissful peace where work wasn't a bother, Team Magma wasn't a threat, and awakening Groudon was just a dream.

"Sometimes, I hear them whisper about me becoming Leader of Team Magma.. Can you believe that, Brute? Leader Tabitha of Team Magma? Ahyaya! Yaha.."

Matt saw them frown, their ruby orbs close, Caramel quickly turned back to her Master and nuzzled into them instead.

"It's kinda why I became this.. Tabiti.. To help TEACH those younger to better themselves.. Get them on the right path.."

The look Matt gained from Tabitha in that sideways glance was enough to break his very soul.

"Stop having members join if possible!"

"You know what I've caused, Matt?"

'They used my name.. That can't be-'

"Mr. Yaka and Limber are just a HANDFUL of the smart people who LEFT with a path in mind, to better themselves… The rest…"

Tears pricked at the sides of their eyes as they whispered tightly, "Every single other Contest I fought joined Team Magma because they hadn't a path, a plan, couldn't find it in themselves or their partners.."

"I've PAID the judges to keep me as a teacher, there's no winning over me, I'm 'undefeated', that's how they keep me, but I just teach! Those I deem in need of a lesson I pick out!"

'Explains why Tabitha was never seen before-'

"I am trying to keep Grunts from joining! Their well being is more important! Yet they come!"

"This whole situation is STUPID! Awakening the Continental Beasts! Do you KNOW what that entails? Hours of research and the results are all the same! And yet Leader Maxie remains un-listening!"

"I had hoped becoming a teacher would help, become a figure in Contests, but all it has done has encouraged more Grunts. My willingness to help my Grunts has sparked rumors of me trying to become a Leader one day! My time spent trying to deter my Leader that this plan isn't as he believes has gone completely wrong thus far and ignored.. I just wanted to help and yet I've only made things worse.."

Matt DESPISED seeing anyone sad, especially his little Makuhita man, and before he could stop himself, his large arm was around the others large shoulder and the rounded Lead Admin was resting upon his bare chest, his voice rumbling in their ear as he spoke from the heart, "Tabitha, from what you've told me, you've been trying to foil your own Teams plans for a while JUST to keep Grunts safe. To keep KIDS and teenagers under your watch safe from a Leader who's not a very good listener."

"Granted, my Bro Archie isn't the best in that area either but does a better job with the Grunts.. I guess.. But still-"

"You have tried and tried and TRIED! That's more than anything I've ever heard from either Team! You don't want them hurt if your Leader awakens the Beast of the Ground! Not even if we awaken that of the Creator of the Sea! You want them as far and few as you can! Your a Leader they come to and by the sounds of it-" He pulled Tabitha's round face up a bit, Carmel's fur wet from tears followed. "At this point, I don't think you want to be a Leader at all-You'd rather be a hero hu?"

"I want those Grunts to be safe, damnit! And their not, running around LAVA and ROCKS! Trying to AWAKEN Groudon! Can't Maxie see this? Teams start somewhere but.. Damnit Brute.. Damnit to Rayquaza!"

What started as a red hot Contest ended in a sober finish in Matt's sapphire eyes.

Such a proud Lead Admin, going behind their Leaders back, actively TRYING to deter Grunts from joining, TEACHING them in the process how to make their own path, had only made the results worse, strengthened their Team's numbers-Failed what they'd wanted to achieve..

"Despite all of these setbacks.. I still think you've done great, little man~" Matt said gently, rubbing Tabitha's large shoulder.

Silence made him wonder if he'd said the wrong thing until, "Coming from you, Brute-" He saw their ruby eyes a moment flash up into his eyes and he smiled back. "I guess I'll take it~"

"Naaw, Tabby~"

"Stop it, Brute!"

"My little man's a teacher as well as a Lead Admin!"

"Oh be quiet you obnoxious Brute!"

Caramel, feeling her Masters easing up, licked them joyfully along the face, messing up their bangs.

"Loves for Tabby Tabby!" Matt bellowed and crushed the round Admin happily, Caramel pushing both over to sit on Tabitha's lap like a dog.

Tabitha the whole time squeak and yelped, failing to get away in time of the two oversized giants and their undying love that crushed their once saddened being.


End file.
